


My Soulmate with Silver Eyes

by Meganrrothstein



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganrrothstein/pseuds/Meganrrothstein
Summary: In a world where soulmates share the color of their eyes until meeting, Weiss Schnee has always had her eyes peeled for someone with silver eyes.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	My Soulmate with Silver Eyes

Weiss stared at her face in the mirror. She stared at the scar that ran along her face. She remembered the day her father gave it to her in an angry rage. Telling her that soulmates were pointless, and that she'd never find hers. Threatening to cut out her eye if he needed to in order to stop her from spending her life searching for hers.

Since that day, Weiss has always been grateful to see the silver of that eye. Recently she had been restless, Winter's soulmate eye changed colors from a pale red color to green and everyone was nervous. It was possible for people's eyes to change their color when a new person is born into the world who happened to be their perfect match, but it only rarely ever happened and when it did it occurred when they were only a teenager.

Weiss was glad for her chance to go to Beacon, knowing that it would give her a chance to get away from her father and search for her soulmate at the same time. Weiss took one last look at herself in the mirror before standing. It was time for her to leave. 

She made her way through the empty halls of Schnee Manor, not expecting anyone to see her off. She was surprised when her mother stepped out of the shadows with a drink in hand. "Mother," she said.

Willow walked up to her daughter and said, "Weiss. Be careful while you're out there. The world is dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." Weiss was scooped up in a hug that she returned, burying her head in her mom's shoulder.

'I'll be careful," she promised. They separated and Weiss kept her head held high. She pretended not to notice her mother's lingering gaze on her silver eye and walked out of the manor. 

On the airship to Vale, Weiss sat tall and proud. She didn't falter under the gaze of so many who watched her in awe. She saw disappointment cross many faces as they looked to her face and saw a silver eye staring back at them. In truth, she was staring back at all of them, looking for anyone with the matching eye color combination as hers.

She saw no one and sighed. She knew the world was big and that her true love could be anywhere, but she had hoped finding them would be easier. Part of Weiss just wanted to see them standing opposite of her with a smile on their face and arms open, waiting for her to leap into them. She sighed, daydreaming about how romantic her soulmate would be.

As Weiss got off the airship, her butlers brought her luggage out for her. They had just landed and she was eager to get to the academy. Walking across the courtyard, Weiss heard the sound of her luggage being crashed into. 

Turning angrily to yell at whoever had the audacity to touch her things, Weiss saw a young girl in red and black rubbing the back of her head. Her eyes were closed as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," the girl had quietly said. Weiss didn't care what she had to say for herself.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The girl finally opened her eyes and Weiss froze. The color of her eyes were silver and blue. Weiss watched her blink and saw as she had two silver eyes. Reaching up to touch her scar, she saw the young girl look up at her in awe. 

Weiss stared at the girl and her silver eyes for a moment before pulling out her scroll. Looking down at it, she opened up the camera and looked at her face. Her once silver eye was now blue. She had found her soulmate. 

Looking back at the girl she saw her staring up at her with a smile on her face. She quickly stood and with her hands behind her back said shyly, "Hi."

Weiss stared at her with a look of disdain. "Hi," she said back, uncertain. 

The girl held her hand out, a grin still on her face. "My name is Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you."

Weiss took her hand, surprised at how calloused it was. "Weiss Schnee, a pleasure." Equal parts of Weiss was ecstatic and disappointed. She had found her soulmate but she was just a dunce of a girl who couldn't watch where she was going. Not knowing what to do, Weiss suggested, "We should head inside."

"Okay," Ruby said, still smiling at her. Weiss didn't notice how she held onto Ruby's hand when they walked into Beacon together.

Weiss and Ruby did not immediately get along with each other, mostly due to Weiss being stuck up, but slowly they became closer. Weiss was running through the Beacon courtyard with Ruby on her tail. "Weiss. What is the big deal? Who is it?" Ruby asked as they ran. "Who is she?"

Weiss smiled fondly at the airship in front of her as it landed. "Winter," she said. 

They stopped and Ruby asked, "Wait, your sister?"

Weiss ignored her as she yelled, "Winter!" As her sister turned, both Weiss and Ruby ran over to her. "Winter! I'm so to see you!" Weiss exclaimed. Noticing she was too excited to be considered formal, Weiss said, "Oh, your presence honors us." She bowed as she spoke. 

Winter walked forward slightly, looking around as she did. "Beacon, it's been a long time. The air feels, different."

"I mean it is fall, so it's probably colder," came Ruby's voice. Weiss was embarrassed at her answer and as she rubbed the back of her head, punched her arm.

Weiss moved the conversation along by asking, "So, what are you doing here?" She ignored Ruby's groan of pain from the floor.

"Classified," was all Winter said.

"Right well, how long are you staying?" she asked, hoping to get her sister talking more.

"Classified," was what she was told.

She nodded her head saying, "Of course." Ruby was by then up on her feet again.

Ruby was awkwardly looking between them as their conversation seemed to end. "Well this is nice..... I think," Ruby said after a moment's hesitation.

Weiss pushed past her again, saying, "You're going to love it here. I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas, Vale too. The government and school are completely separate, can you believe it? I-"

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its bureaucracy," Winter cut her off. "That is not why I came."

"Right," Weiss corrected herself. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Nor," Winter continued, "Did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears I have no choice in the matter."

"But, we won," Weiss said.

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed." Weiss felt bad about her performance in the Vytal Tournament. Her sister did have a point, it was a victory, but not the best she could have won. "Leave us," Winter told the drones behind her. After they backed off she sighed and asked, "How have you been?" 

Weiss immediately perked up, which she could tell caught Ruby off guard, "Oh splendid, thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class. The rest of my studies are going wonderfully too-" Weiss was silenced by a slap to her head.

"Silence you boob," Winter said. "I don't recall asking about your ranking, I asked how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

Suddenly aware that Winter had probably noticed the change in her eye color, she blushed lightly as she motioned to the young girl standing next to her. "Well there's Ruby," she said timidly. 

Ruby in turn smirked and said, "Boop," as she pushed at the bump forming on Weiss's head. 

Weiss watched Winter's eyes flit between the two of them before landing on Ruby. "I see," she said. She glanced over Ruby as she spoke. "So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately underwhelming."

Weiss cringed as Ruby said, "Uh, thank you."

"Greetings Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister."

"Oh, yes. Of course. The honor is in my.. court," Ruby said while bowing awkwardly. She tripped over her uneven footing and hurried to stand up straight. 

Winter smiled at her before addressing Weiss. "I have business with the general and your headmaster. But seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes. I wish to expect them and make sure they are up to my personal standards." Winter began walking and the Atlas military drones followed her. Weiss walked beside her, watching as Ruby just stepped out of the way.

"Of course," she said. Thinking of the room's condition, she commented, "Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable."

Surprise crossed Winter's face as she asked, "Bunk beds?"

As they walked off towards the academy, Weiss heard Ruby yell behind them, "I'll catch up- wait uh, I mean, I will reconvene with you both, at a later... juncture!"

Weiss was nervous now that it was just the two of them. While she and Ruby were friends, she didn't know how she could kindly paint a proper image of what their relationship was like. "So," Winter started.

"So," Weiss mirrored. 

"Ruby is your," Winter paused for a moment. "Soulmate."

Weiss cleared her throat. "Yes, she is." Winter stopped walking and the drones behind them stopped. Weiss turned to her sister but kept her eyes on the ground.

"Are you two romantically involved?" Her sister's voice didn't sound uncertain but there was a curious tone to it.

Weiss shook her head, bringing her hands up in front of her, "No no, not at all, we're just friends." Winter gave Weiss a look that told her she didn't believe her and she blushed. "Ruby is just a friend. We haven't done anything like that..." she hesitated. Weiss had never wanted their relationship to become romantic, something she knew Ruby disagreed with. "...Yet."

"Well I'm glad you two are getting along. Although I must admit it is strange. Most soulmates I know tend to get together rather quickly." Weiss nodded in agreement, but kept her mouth shut. The rest of their walk was in silence.

The last thing Weiss heard as she got on her father's airship was a pain filled scream. Something about it rattled her bones and let her know, something was wrong. 

Her father made no comment at the sight of her eyes. Their trip was in complete silence and the whole time Weiss could not stop thinking about Ruby.

After being unnamed as heiress to SDC, Weiss's only focus was to find a way back to her friends. And Ruby. She practiced her summoning nearly every moment she could. She was not going to be unprepared in a fight. 

Weiss practiced day after day, pushing herself further and further to get stronger. Her plans to escape Schnee Manor were set in motion. It was when she finally set foot out of the mansion's dark and gloomy halls that she knew she'd do anything she had to to get her life back. 

The ordeal with the queen lancers was unexpected, but she had been prepared for it. Her capture and imprisonment by Raven Branwen was unexpected, but she handled it. She was not going to let anyone get in her way.

Seeing Yang reminded Weiss of Ruby, her Ruby, her soulmate. Seeing Yang reminded her of who she was fighting so hard to see. She would not let anyone stop her.

"Weiss." Hearing her name come from Ruby once again made her heart swell. She joined the sister's hug, glad to finally be back with some of her real family. 

She spent the night thinking of Ruby and what it was like being in her arms again. She thought of how much she missed it. How much she had missed her. She dreamed of silver eyes that night. The one that used to be hers and the one that matched her to Ruby.

Weiss knew that it was only a matter of time before she fell in love with Ruby. They were destined to fall in love. They were soulmates. Still, she didn't realize when her feelings for Ruby grew into something more than just friendship. 

It was the lingering touches the two had. The gazes from across the room. The locking of eyes as ideas sprang forward. 

Weiss knew what it all meant. She just didn't realize that it was happening. Everything that happened between them was natural. Weiss didn't hesitate to grab Ruby's hand if she was lonely, scared, or just wanted to touch her. Weiss would stare at Ruby from across the room and just watch her do whatever she was doing. 

Weiss would find herself looking at Ruby's eyes, her silver eyes more often or not. Seeing the pools of silver staring at her sent shivers down her spine. Seeing them reflect the moonlight as she stared out the window made Weiss's heart beat faster. 

All of these things helped Weiss confirm her crush on Ruby but the thing that told her she was in love was the night she and Ruby first kissed. They were sitting together on the Atlas airship after Ruby had turned the leviathan to stone.

"Do you know how reckless you were being? You could have gotten hurt, you dolt!" Weiss was pinching Ruby's ear as she scolded her.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" she squealed. Weiss let go of her ear to grab her by the shoulders.

"Ruby!"

"Weiss, I'm fine, you're fine, we're fine, I promise. Calm down-"

"Calm down? You could have been killed, why should I calm down?" Weiss tugged Ruby into her arms. "I can't lose you," she whispered into her ear.

She felt Ruby's arms tighten around her waist. "You won't ever lose me Weiss. I won't leave your side, ever."

Weiss didn't know what compelled her to do so, but when she pulled away and stared into Ruby's silver eyes she just went for it. She kissed her as deeply as she could, trying to convey as many emotions to her as possible. 

Her heart leapt when Ruby kissed her back with just as much passion. She felt her hand cup her face, her thumb run over the bottom of her scar. 

Weiss hummed into her, running her fingers through her hair. She heard a cough from across the room and pulled back while blushing heavily. She saw Nora and Yang giving her a thumbs up while Blake, Ren, and Jaune smiled at her.

Ruby had tucked her head on Weiss's shoulder and was just holding onto her. Weiss kissed her forehead lightly. "Weiss, I love you, you know that?"

Weiss smiled, wrapping her arms around her tighter. "I know Ruby. I love you too." Weiss squealed as Ruby lifted her off the ground. Everyone around them were laughing and Weiss couldn't help but feel happy inside as she was surrounded by her family, and the ones she loved and cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who I ship Winter with, but I do like her relationship with Penny in the show, so I figured she could work for the story.
> 
> If anyone has recommendations on what to write I'm open to ideas. Let me know what you would like to read.
> 
> Sorry if this one was worse than my other fics, I didn't have much inspiration when writing.


End file.
